Seeing in Perspective
by peacelovehugs
Summary: REWRITE of "Door to the Future". When Booth's daughter comes to live with him, the lives of everyone at the Jeffersonian change drastically in a rollercoaster of friendship, drama, and love.


Rewrite of my story "Door to the Future".

* * *

As eighteen year old Lacy Winters stood in front of the FBI center in the midst of D.C, there was only one thought one her mind – there was no turning back now. The day was nice, partially cloudy and a cool temperature as the breeze blew through, causing her long honey colored hair to blow around. But despite the good weather, Lacy could not fund herself enjoying the day so much as every other citizen lingering in the gardens around her, because after eighteen long years, today was the day she was move in with her father, after meeting him only a few times.

Deciding that it was pointless to stand there gaping at the building any longer, Lacy bent down and grasped the handle to her suitcase and tightened her grin on the strap of her backpack that was slung over her shoulder, striding forward and pushing through the entrance. She looked around the large area, loud and buzzing with energy as several people in nice suits bustled around busily, for a help center or information desk so she could ask for directions, but found none. Mentally cursing, she turned around and looked curiously at one of the security guards standing by the glass doors. It was better than wandering around foolishly and looking out of place with her suitcase, so Lacy quickly walked over to one of the men in uniform.

"Excuse me," She said, coming to a halt in front of one named Gerald. "I'm here to see Seeley Booth, could you possibly help me find him? I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going."

She smiled sheepishly as Gerald nodded and beckoned her to follow him to the elevator. They stepped inside, slightly crowded by the other people, and waited for the third floor to come. Once they arrived, he told her to follow the hall down to a large room, and on the right side there would be a large, see through office where _Agent _Booth would be located. Lacy thanked him kindly and waved goodbye as she stepped into the hallway.

Mesmerized by all the happenings around her, Lacy slowly walked on, eyes moving all around not wanting to miss anything. D. C was definitely more thrilling than her small hometown.

When she finally arrived at Booth's office, she peeked through the glass and saw him sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. Frowning unhappily, she pushed the doors open and strode in confidently.

"Dad! What the heck, I was waiting for you for an hour! Did you forget to pick me up?" Lacy burst out, crossing her arms and giving him a disappointed look. Surprised by the sudden outburst, Booth looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Lacy standing before him.

"Lacy? What are you – It's not time yet – " Booth looked at the clock on his desk and then back up at his daughter, grinning apologetically. "I'm sorry, sweetheart; got caught up in a case. It's good to see you."

Lacy smiled widely as Booth stood up and moved around the desk, wrapping his arms around her for a good old bear hug. After a moment she pushed him away and looked up into his eyes.

"This is so weird, Dad. I can't believe I'm moving in with you, I didn't think this day would ever happen," She gushed excitedly, wriggling her body like a child. Booth rolled his smiling eyes and flicked her forehead affectionately.

"Well, I'll take my lunch break and we can go home to get you settled, but I have to come back and finish up this case," He told her, picking up her heavy suitcase as if it was light as a feather. He beckoned her to follow him, and she quickly scurried after.

"What? No, I want to hang out with you! Can't you take the day off or something, please? It's my first day with you, dad," She begged him pleadingly as they headed back to the elevator. Using her best puppy-eyes, she looked up at him and pouted her lip – a method she knew that worked on anyone. Unable to resist her charm, Booth sighed and nodded.

"Alright, we just got to head over to the Jeffersonian real quick," He agreed.

"You mean Dr. Brennan? Your partner?" Lacy asked him curiously as they reached the first floor and began to descend outside. Booth nodded and pulled out his keys to his escalade as they neared the parking lot.

"Yeah, Bones. Just promise me something, Lace, whenever I take you to the Jeffersonian don't talk to the squints. They'll contaminate your mind with their sciency nonsense," Booth informed her with a grin. After being contacted by Child Protective Services case worker and finding out that he had a daughter, Booth had done a background check on Lacy to find out everything he needed to know. And despite the fact that she hadn't gotten enrolled in school until she was eight, Lacy had perfect grades and had skipped eight grade. She was exceptionally smart, which Booth was worried she'd be abducted as soon as she met Bones and Hodgins.

"Sure, dad, whatever," Lacy replied as they drove towards the Jeffersonian. "So do I get to go with you when you have a case or something? I've always wanted to see a dead body. Well, a deformed and mutilated body," She said, grinning widely. Booth glanced at her worriedly; when he heard he had a daughter he had thought that he was getting a peppy teenage girl that loved the color pink, was a cheerleader, and wanted to be a singer when she grew up, _not _a squint-to-be.

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian minutes later, Lacy grinned widely as they walked towards the building. She'd been there one time before, on a field trip in sixth grade when they were learning about the murder of Lincoln, to visit the exhibit the Jeffersonian offered. She remembered how amazing the experience had been and how cool the people were, and to think that now she was connected to this place and would get to know these people personally just made her that much happier. At first she'd been wary to moving in with her father, but now she didn't regret coming at all.

As they entered the forensic lab, Lacy's eyes widened when she saw how futuristic the place was. Everyone looked so professional and high tech in their blue or grey lab coats, jostling around busily. She closely followed her father as he swiped an I.D card and headed up to the platform in the middle of the room.

"Angela, where's Bones?" Booth asked, protectively shielding Lacy from view. Angela looked at him weirdly, trying to see what he was hiding, and shrugged.

"In purgatory with Zach, I guess," She answered him.

"What's purgatory?" Lacy asked curiously, peeking her head out from behind Booth. Angela did a double take and gaped at her before a smile spread on her face.

"Oh my gosh, is this Lacy?" She said, looking at Booth, who nodded. Angela dropped what she was going and walked over to them, looking Lacy up and down in amazement.

"I'm going to find Bones; don't use my daughter in any way or paint her face, dye her hair any wild colors, etc. I'll be back in a minute, Lacy," Booth said, edging towards the stairs. The girls paid him no mind, and Lacy smiled up at Angela innocently.

"Who are you? I don't really know anyone here; just Dr. Brennan because I read her books. Are you a forensic anthropologist as well?" She asked, tilting her her. She observed the older woman, deciding that she was too pretty to work with gruesome dead bodies.

"No, I'm a computer scientist slash artist extraordinaire. I can't believe you're really here. When Booth told Brennan about you and she told us no one really believed her, but then Booth had to go to all those custody meetings and then it started coming true and –but wow. You _really _resemble him," Angela rambled on.

"Do I?" Lacy replied, pride growing inside her. Angela hummed in response, still somewhat flabbergasted that this was really happening.

"Yeah, you do. So what happened that you suddenly had to live with Booth? Brennan said that neither of you knew that you actually existed up until a month ago," Angela wanted to know, because it wasn't everyday that someone randomly found out they had an offspring somewhere in the world; that only happened in _Lifetime _movies.

Lacy's grin faltered and she looked at her shoes, shrugged slightly.

"My Aunt Laura died awhile ago. I was living with her before, ever since I was eight," She explained.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Lacy. I just assumed that you wanted to find out who your father was or something," Angela replied apologetically. Lacy shrugged and forced a smile, blowing it off as if it were nothing.

She didn't like dwelling on the past. As much as she loved her aunt, Lacy had gone through deaths of a loved one before and knew that it was best to move on in life. It was easier for the hurt to leave.

"Well, this is the apartment. Ignore the mess; didn't have much time to unpack after moving two weeks ago. But since you're probably going to be here on your own every now and then, feel free to put stuff away," Booth said with a grin as he lead the way into the apartment. It wasn't much bigger than his apartment on the second floor, but it had an extra room so Lacy wouldn't have to share a room with Parker when he stayed over.

"Nice," Lacy commented, looking around at her new home. It was indeed messy, as if everything had been shoved in there in a rush. "I get my own room, right?"

"Yeah, down the hall, two empty rooms. Parker hasn't been over so I left them empty so you could decide which one you wanted," Booth said, pointing down the hall.

Lacy nodded and headed over to check out the rooms. The first one was decent size, not particularly roomy but had a big window. The walls were painted a creamy blue and the floor was wood, which didn't suit her taste. Moving on to the next, she was happy to see that it was just a bit bigger, white walls, and tan carpet, but a smaller window. Deciding that this would be hers, she closed the door and walked into the living room where her father was.

"Okay, I picked the white one. When do I get to meet Parker anyway?" She asked, plopping down on the end of the couch. All she'd seen was a picture of the kid, and never having a sibling herself she was curious to meet him.

"Rebecca is pretty…uptight about Parker, so it might be awhile. His nanny, Rose, sometimes brings him by after school to see me, though. Anyway, I was going to order a pizza and you can just relax tonight. Tomorrow we can go shopping to get you a bed and anything you need," Booth told her.

"I don't have a bed?!"


End file.
